


Omnic`s don`t sleep

by Agvarina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Robot Sex, Somnophilia, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Zenyatta wakes up from sleep mode in the middle of the night.





	Omnic`s don`t sleep

Zenyatta dosen`t need Sleep. But he enjoys Cuddling with Genji during the night.

Zenyatta woken up from sleep mode by Genji`s quiet moans.  
"My dear are you all right?"Zenyatta asked and looked up to Genji`s sleeping face. There was a prominent blush on his face and his breathing was heavy.  
Zenyatta was broken from his thoughts by Genji`s hand grabbing his rear end.  
The omnic sat up to look at his lover. Genji was gasping and moaning for Zenyatta. But upon looking down Zenyatta could see Genji`s cock sanding proudly between His legs.  
He could feel his own cock getting hard just by looking at his lover dreaming about him. Zenyatta got out of the bed and sat on top of Genjis stomach. He slowly stroked him self before reaching behind him self and inserting his finger into his entrance. After a while he added a second and third. He stretched his insides until he was ready. Zenyatta lined him self with Genji`s cock before slowly lowering him self on it. Zenyatta slowly started to move up and down and tried his best to be quiet. In hindsight he really should have muted his voice box. As he was getting close to orgasm he noticed that Genji had gone suspiciously quiet. He looked up to see that Genji had woken up. Genji smirked and put his hands around Zenyattas waist. Genji pulled him self out of Zenyatta and pushed him on the bed. Genji put one of his hands on to Zenyattas leg and pushed his cock back into Zenyattas entrance. Genji started to bound in to him like there was no tomorrow. Before long Zenyatta came coating his and Genji`s stomachs.  
"how did I ever deserve you"Genji said as he came inside Zenyatta.

"What were you dreaming about my dear"Zenyatta asked while trying to collect him self.  
"You"Genji answered whit a sleepy smile on his face.


End file.
